The Fable Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies for this Wikia will be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of good will and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. Changes to Policy Decisions on a wiki ideally are made via consensus. Consensus is not democracy; it is a process where all related concerns are addressed, even if they do not fall as all users want. Not all users are required to agree with a decision to have consensus, nor is a simple majority sufficient. Policies are decisions on The Fable Wiki that are more binding and far-reaching than normal. As such, greater care and consideration are required. Currently existing policies are not to be changed without consensus and a period of discussion, and new policies are not to be created without the same consensus and discussion period. Current Policies *Simplified ruleset (see also: ) *Administrators **Administrators/Current Nominations *Image use policy *Article and page protection *Speculation policy Proposed Policies :See Propositions for discussion Draft Policies *Manual of Style General Policies Articles Every article on this wiki should be written in Commonwealth English. Every article should be of a decent length; if not, and provided more can be added to it, the tag should be added to the article. Vandalism Vandalism is not welcome on The Fable Wiki. At first you will get a warning and if you continue to vandalise after that, you will get blocked. You will be notified if you are blocked to tell you. Edit Wars An edit war occurs when editors who disagree about the content of a page repeatedly override each other's contributions, rather than trying to resolve the disagreement by discussion. Edit warring is unconstructive and creates animosity between editors, making it harder to reach a consensus. Users who engage in edit wars risk being blocked. Preventing Edit Wars *When undoing edits, be sure to indicate your reasons. This can be done in the edit summary and/or talk page. *If something that you added has been removed, or vice-versa, and you are unsure why or don't agree, take the issue to the talk page instead of just redoing your edit – this will stop an edit war from starting. *If an edit war does start, and continues for a number of consecutive undo/redo cycles, the page will be reverted to the revision prior to the one where the conflicting information was added and will then be protected. Please consider also Guidelines 4, 7 and 8 of the Simplified Ruleset. Trivia :trivia, noun – information of little significance The Trivia sections of articles are not for information that is completely irrelevant. While trivial information by definition has little significance, it still needs to relate to the subject of the article and be interesting enough to warrant inclusion within it. The Trivia sections are also not for the addition of any random piece of speculation that editors can come up with – remember that speculation is not allowed on articles; the information added to these sections should only be there if it is very strongly implied and supported by Lionhead Studios. Remember also that one person may consider some information to have been implied by the games or Lionhead, but that another person may not think that such an implication is valid. This could lead to an edit war (see above), so the issue should be taken to the talk page of the relevant article to avoid this outcome. See Also: Speculation Policy Category:Policy